


Berserkers

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [19]
Category: Bleach, Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, magic doesn't solve all the problems. How would Hogwarts deal with two Berserkers, fully intent on protecting Harry – and having him for themselves? Dursleys may know something about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserkers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bleach or Eyeshield 21. This story, however, is mine.
> 
> Shout Out: Oh yeah, my craziness struck again. As I have oral exam tomorrow, I am psyching myself up… the writing way. And because your reactions were just too amusing, I am posting this one, just to see what you think about that, and possibly fry your brain. /evil, wide grin /. As fot the next chapters, I truly don't know when I will get to them. Currently, I have a spat with my brother, who threatenes to muck with my computer, if I don't do what he tells me to do… and sadly, I am no whiz kid about computers. So I apologize in advance, if I don't manage to update frequently. (And for possibly frying your brain.)
> 
> Warnings: Awoo, baby, here we go. It's SLASH - Kenpachi/Harry/Gaou. Yes, you read it right. I've gone off of the deep end. Feel free to scold me, but at least, you were warned. Their relationship is two grown, testerostene filled males/ underage boy, but nothing gross (yet. Maybe). And I shamelessly stole both Ken-chan and Gaou-kun for your viewing pleasure (snorts) and made them slightly … um, out of character. Manianical. Sadistic. You know it. And some other cookies are in here... So, warnings are over – if you are still brave enough, then onward to the reading.

* * *

_Everyone's a pacifist between wars. It's like being a vegetarian between meals._

~Colman McCarthy

* * *

You know about super humans, don't you? Heightened senses, high tolerance of pain, practically indestructible and all that jazz.

However, what you don't know, is – there are humans, super humans and Berserkers. Berserkers are genetically enhanced super humans with all of their perks. That makes them ideal for soldiers or bodyguards; however they have one fatal flaw. Because of their nature, they only have to have a Master, which stabilizes them. If a Berserker falls too deep into rage, there's no help for him – he becomes a mindless animal, hell-bent on encountering the state, known simply as ' _Haze'_. The finest Berserkers are produced in Japan... and that was exactly where Dursleys intended to purchase a new... playmate for their precious Duddikins.

* * *

"Good day, Dursley-san," An employee bowed to the walrus-like man who disdainfully eyed him, before he lumbered forward. "We hope you'll find a satisfying companion in our prime selection," The employee added, a small smile on his dace. Vernon Dursley grunted. "You'd better I will," he sneered at the straightening employee. "Now, show Dudley what you've got."

The employee nodded mutely, as he gulped. He never did like western customers... they were too barbaric. And this western customer buying a Berserker for his piggish son.. It just spelled disaster.

Suppressing a sigh, he followed the man.

Piggy eyes looked at something. "What are you dawdling here for!" The walrus-like ma barked out. "Hurry, boy, we don't have time to wait on you!"

The employee watched, his eyes widened a fraction as a small boy strode slowly to his apoplectic Uncle. Or better, limp. Something was wrong with the boy's legs, but the small one strode forward bravely. Only a keen eye could hear those little clanks of metal against metal and boy's little gasps of pain. As the employee opened his mouth to offer his assistance, the boy looked at him with his green eyes, and shook his head, mouthing a thank you. Taken aback, the employee blinked "You don't want help?" he mouthed back, unsure if the boy would understand him.

The boy shook his head, smiling a small smile. "Uncle Vernon would be mad at you," he mouthed back. "Please, I'll be fine. Just show them what they want. "The employee nodded hesitantly. "I – I will. Please forgive me. " The child smiled at him, making him happy for some reason. "Don't worry. And thank you for your offer."

* * *

As Harry predicted, Dudley wanted biggest, baddest and meanest Berserker around. Personally, Harry doubted that Dudley could control him – there was a reason that Berserkers were S-class bodyguards and soldiers.

Dudley was in heaven. To own one of those... his schoolmates would be so green with envy! Not even Scott Winters had one, and his parents were filthy rich! But none of those were big, bad or mean enough...

* * *

Pouting, he approached the door with sign: _**CAUTION:**_ _APPROACH WITHOUT S-RANKED PERSONNEL HIGLY UNADVISABLE._ _ **ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

Of course, Dudley didn't understand. What he DID understand, was that behind those doors were the biggest, baddest and meanest Berserkers ever, and this was Dudley's chance!

Climbing on the stool, which creaked ominously under his weight, he looked inside. And his jaw dropped.

"Wow..." He whispered reverently.

Inside of that room, there were indeed biggest, baddest and meanest Berserkers ever seen. Tall, muscled and mean, they were chained against the walls with enforced chains. Piggy eyes glittered with greed, as Dudley inhaled a lungful of air.

A moment later, Harry cringed as the piercing porcine shriek of _"Dad!"_ sailed through the air.

* * *

It seemed that someone was dumb enough to pick number 90 and number 11. What those two Berserkers didn't expect, was that their new possible owner was a kid. A pig-kid, in fact.

"Huh... Lookie, Zaraki, they sent us a lunch, " Gaou grinned a savage grin at his 'prey' as he crackled his knuckles. The kid looked from one to another with big eyes, and he positively stank with urine and fear.

It didn't help that they were released... but those were the rules. Before anyone became a Berserkers' Master, they had to make the Berserker to Imprint on them. The imprinting was one part of defense mechanism, for both Berserkers and Masters., A berserker, if imprinted, was safe to be around, because he had a Master. Non-Imprinted Berserker was a walking, talking disaster to happen. Sadly, the Imprinting was a process that differed from one to another Berserker. And currently, there was Dudley, in the most dangerous Sector – no, make that most dangerous room – currently failing to get the two Berserker to Imprint on him.

Kenpachi grinned. "Yer right, Gaou. And he's pleasantly plump, too." He licked his lips, showing his sharp canines off. "Piggy on the fire?" He asked mockingly.

Dudley soiled his pants.

* * *

Harry looked at his cousin's unsuccessful attempt at intimidation of the two hulking masses of muscles and bloodlust. He sighed wearily, grimacing a little. His stumps were hurting like bitch, and he supposed he'd have to change bandages soon. He blinked at the bloodthirsty expressions as the two Berserker's faces changed into ones of disgust and irritation. Oh, no... that was not good. In case of failed imprinting, Berserkers also killed – or at least severely maimed those dumb enough to try to make them Imprint on them.

* * *

One screaming piggy was no fun. One snivelling, soiled piggy was even less. Gaou's lips stretched into disgusted snarl. "Those idiots _never_ learn, do they?" Kenpachi asked, equally disgusted. "It's always some spoilt rich brat or idiotic yakuza. Fuck, I am tired of this shit." He snarled out grumpily.

Gaou grunted in agreement. He sighed. "Wanna break the piggy?" He asked Kenpachi. The one-eyed man snorted. "No. He's not worth the effort, and I wouldn't trust his mouth nowhere near my dick. Any bright suggestions?" he drawled out sarcastically.

"Hmm. Break his legs and send him his merry way?" Gaou smirked. He always did love some good ol' bloodshed... and this confinement was driving him batty. He had to have some amusement, hadn't he?

The piggy's eyes widened. "No! You can't do that! I'll – I'll tell my Mommy!" Dudley wailed out. Kenpachi eyed him boredly. "And that should scare us, how?" he drawled out. "Kid, crawl back into diapers. You are a millennia too early to play with gown up men." He concluded, dark eye glinting at the quivering mass of fat disdainfully. He grabbed the kid's leg, when –

" _ **NO!"**_

* * *

A strong voice practically stopped them in their tracks. And not only that, but the scent of iron, sweat and blood. Slowly, they looked at the intruder.

" _Another_ shrimp?" Gaou asked incredulously. "Do we have Midget Day today or something?" The kid didn't budge. He was pathetically scrawny and dressed in oversized clothes, Kenpachi noted silently. _'Well, those clothes gotta go._ ' he mused. Out loud, he asked. "And why should we let the piggy go, shrimp?" He addressed the midget gruffly.

The kid straightened out and stepped forward. "Because this piggy is my cousin. " He answered dryly, pushing his thick glasses higher up his nose. Gaou grinned at the kid's frank answer.

"So.. you are offering yourself in his stead, midget?" His voice was pure bloodlust. The boy shrugged. "Maybe." He drawled out. "Will you let him go – unharmed?"

In answer, Kenpachi grabbed the piggy for the scuff of his neck and dumped him in front of the door. Dudley didn't lose time - he quickly crawled to safety, whimpering to himself all the while.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi grabbed the strange kid's hair painfully. "You realize you'll have your knees broken?" He purred out maliciously.

The brat shrugged. "Try my arms, " He offered. Gaou blinked.

* * *

"Afraid of pain, kid?" he sneered.

Roughly, he yanked the brat's right leg. Imagine his surprise when the entire leg was ripped off of the boy's body.

"No." The boy told the horrified pair of men matter-of-factly.- "it's just that, I don't have legs."

* * *

Gaou felt truly dumb, with a bloody prosthetics in his hand. "Huh, didn't know that. " he commented after a short, uncomfortable silence. "So, which part of your arms would you like to have broken?"

Meanwhile, Kenpachi freed the boy of the other prosthesis leg and trousers in one go.

"it's your call, " The boy told Gaou, his face impassive behind the hideous glasses.

The man growled at him. "Hn." Dark eyes roved across the youth's body. "How did you lose 'em?" He asked, curious.

Kenpachi felt the youth stiffen under his hands. "None of your fucking business. Now, would you get to the business or not?" The boy asked sharply, his young voice curiously old.

"You want to have broken arms so badly?" Kenpachi was stumped. The kid was either brave or batshit insane.

"Of course I don't!" Harry answered, irritated. "But a deal is a deal!"

Another lengthy silence stretched between the three of them, interspersed by the nervous shuffling of onlookers.

The two Berserkers looked at each other. "Here's the deal, kid," Kenpachi offered gruffly. "No broken bones for you – instead of that, you have to agree to be our Master... and you will let us have your body anytime and anyplace we want. "

The kid groaned. "You two want to get me into an early grave, don't you?" He asked sourly, much to Kenpachi's and Gaou's amusement. "Fine, but you'll have to behave. Now, would one of you help me with trousers and prosthetics? It's chilly in here!" He grumped out.

Kenpachi grinned as he grabbed the kid in a bridal style, making Harry yelp indignantly.

"What about no?" Gaou asked candidly, as he nonchalantly grabbed the requested items, muscles stretching sinuously across his body.

Green eyes flashed at him. "You..." Harry growled, angrily, making Gaou chuckle at the cute expression of Harry's face.

"Name's Gaou, kid," he offered gruffly. "And the big idiot holding you is Kenpachi."

The kid looked at them. "Hello. I'm Harry." He offered, a small, feeble smile on his lips. "Hope you're prepared for my Uncle."

The berserkers blinked, confused.

"Uncle?" Kenpachi parroted, confused.

A moment later, they knew what Harry meant.

* * *

Gaou blinked. "I think I am scarred for life, " He muttered to his two companions, making Harry break in a fit of laughter and Kenpachi roll his eyes.

Contrarily, one Vernon Dursley, aka. Human Walrus was less than amused at the recent additions to the Dursley household.

_**/To Be Continued/** _

 


End file.
